


Speechless

by thecheekydragon



Series: Mating Games Extras [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: mating_games, Crossdressing, M/M, POV Derek, challenge five, fishnet stockings, main challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecheekydragon/pseuds/thecheekydragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This couldn’t be good.  Stiles was <i>never</i> speechless.  The kid talked even in his sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speechless

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge 5 at [mating-games](http://mating-games.livejournal.com).

**  
He was going to kill Erica.

 _It’ll make him crazy_ , Erica’s silky voice mimicked – no, mocked – in his head. _Trust me._

Yeah, trust the she-wolf who found it amusing that her alpha was completely tail over snout for the awkward human member of their pack. He should have remembered Erica was the wolf-equivalent of the devil in lipstick and high heels.

And, really, he should have listened to his own instincts and gone with black instead of red. But Erica had insisted red was the way to go. _Go red and Stiles will go wild_ , she had said with a wink. _Guaran-damn-teed._

Derek shifted on Stiles’ bed. Guaran-damn- _nothing_. Because Stiles was standing just inside the doorway of his bedroom, _gaping at him._ Derek watched his mouth open and then close, no words spilling out. 

This couldn’t be good. Stiles was _never_ speechless. The kid talked even in his sleep.

Derek crossed his arms over his chest, suddenly feeling a little self-conscious and a whole lot ridiculous. Fucking Erica. He frowned. “So. Are you going to _say_ something?” he rumbled, his tone definitely a dare. Because Stiles fucking thrived on dares.

Stiles didn’t take his eyes off Derek as he pushed the door to his bedroom closed. “Uh...hhnnnggg,” Stiles attempted, his tongue sweeping sinfully over his bottom lip.

He was taken by surprise mid-eyeroll when Stiles launched himself at Derek, scrambling up into his lap, his mouth clamping eagerly onto Derek’s, his hands running almost reverently over the netting covering Derek’s legs.

“ _So, so hot_ ,” Stiles murmured against his lips. He rucked Derek’s t-shirt up, yanking it up and off, then pulled at the waistband of Derek’s purposefully chosen briefs. (He was a boxer-brief guy usually but Erica had said briefs would be better with the stockings and so Derek had broken down and bought a pair of briefs just for this purpose.) 

“Tell me you’re gonna fuck me with those on,” Stiles said, his arousal showing clearly in the glazed and blown-wide pupils of his ridiculously beautiful amber eyes, not to mention the very obvious bulge in his jeans.

Derek raised an eyebrow. “You’re kinky, Stilinski,” he teased.

Stiles huffed out a laugh. “Says the man in my bed wearing red fishnet stockings.”

Stiles shuffled off Derek’s lap and quickly shed his clothes. Then he scrambled toward the bedside table, almost face-planting into the carpet on the way, to get the lube Derek knew he kept in the drawer there. Then he was yanking Derek’s briefs down and off, flinging them carelessly toward his desk so that Derek was left with only the stockings on.

He watched as Stiles squeezed a liberal amount of lube into his palm, rubbed his palms together to warm it up a little, then slid his hands over Derek’s dick (which was now standing very much at attention) to coat it. Derek barely had a chance to catch his breath before Stiles was sinking down on him, his hole tight and hot, stretching around Derek as he basically impaled himself on Derek’s cock.

“Fucking _hell_ , Stiles.” Derek was absolutely certain he whimpered.

Stiles flashed a cocky grin through the grimace. “Couldn’t wait,” he explained breathlessly. “Now fuck me,” he commanded.

Derek didn’t have to be told twice. He thrust up into Stiles, jabbing his cock into him as Stiles rocked his hips down to meet Derek’s thrusts. The pace was urgent, desperate, the build up to ecstasy quick. Derek only managed to tug at Stiles’ eager and leaking cock a few times before he found himself tumbling over the edge, biting down hard on his lip as he filled Stiles with his release. Stiles quickly tumbled after him, spurting hot and messy all over Derek’s chest.

Derek fell back onto the bed with a shudder, Stiles crashing on top of him.

“Fuck,” Stiles murmured against his neck, his lips warm and sticky. “That was hot.”

Derek let his eyes roll back into their usual place and attempted to steady his breath.

Maybe Erica knew what she was talking about, after all, he thought.

**


End file.
